The End Justifies the Means
by Psychic101
Summary: After their life in Santa Barbara comes to a close, Shawn and Juliet build a new one in San Francisco while navigating marriage, parenthood, and the trials of their demanding jobs. Majority of the story takes place three years after the series finale. In honor of the Psych reunion movie. Rated T for language and themes. Shules!


Hi everyone! Long time no write, eh? Well, in case you haven't heard there will be a Psych reunion movie released in December picking up three years after the finale. This is my own little take on what happens. This chapter takes place a couple of weeks after the finale, the following chapters will be three years later. This story will focus more on Shawn, Juliet, and Psych than anything else. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell) highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell) highway to hell_

 _(highway to hell)_

 _And I'm goin' down_

 _All the way_

 _I'm on the highway to hell_

Shawn turned off the radio and switched lanes, a loud honk sounded from behind. "Yeah, yeah." Shawn whispered paying no attention to the other driver as they passed him. Shawn drove quickly down the road. He wanted to make this drive shorter; he just couldn't be stuck in one place for very long.

Shawn hated long car rides. Even as a kid, they bugged the hell out of him. Nothing but sitting in a seat for hours with nothing but the windows to occupy you; it was his own personal hell. He played every excuse in his long book of stories to get out of them. As an adult he was the still the same way. When he was traveling around the world, he stopped every couple of hours, looking in the sights of where he was, eating the local food or talking with the towns people- mostly the women.

He had already been in the car since six that morning, and it was almost ten. Shawn pulled into an exit and rode the long curvy road until he was in front of a gas station. He got out of the car and reached into his back pocket, walking into the store.

"Morning." A man from behind the counter greeted, giving Shawn a nod. Shawn raised his hand and walked to the back of the joint. The air was hot and smelt like cheese. Probably from the open Nacho cheese containers littering the counters. He pulled open a clear door and grabbed two cans of drinks. He kicked the door shut with his foot and yanked a bag of Dorito's off a shelf as he passed.

Shawn plunked his items down on the grey counter surface and opened his wallet, "What's the damage?" The man lifted his feet off the counter and stood up. Shawn's nose wrinkled as a bad case of BO went into his nostril. The man swiping his groceries was around six feet, and had to be at least over two- hundred pounds.

"Eight dollar's and sixty cents." Shawn handed the large man a bill and waited silently for his change. "Where you headed?" The man looked up at Shawn.

"Just up north." Shawn answered staring into the eyes a pair of sunglasses covered. At the corner of his eye Shawn spotted a cigarette in the man's beard.

"Here, um…" Shawn grabbed the cigarette and placed it into an ashtray. "Might want to be more careful, wouldn't want you burning yourself."

"Hey thanks." The guy handed Shawn a receipt and his bagged goodies.

"No problem, have a nice day." Shawn hurried out the door and back to his car. He shoved the bag onto the passenger seat and started the car. Within a few minutes Shawn was back on the road and continued driving up north. He ignored the incoming phone call and hid the electronic under the bag. Using one hand, Shawn opened a can of Full Throttle and took a swig. He sighed happily and placed it down into the cup holder.

After thirty minutes Shawn had finished both cans and half the bag of chips. "Blah, there's nowhere to stop." Shawn craned his head, looking for a sign to point towards his way. "Never mind." Shawn grinned as a particular green sign told him what he'd been waiting to hear. "Just a few more minutes." Shawn hummed happily as he pulled into the traffic entering the large city, drumming a happy beat onto the wheel.

 _ **BREAK**_

Juliet groaned as the alarm sounded beside her, she reached out and pressed the stop button. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into her pillow, gripping the blanket's that surrounded her. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, the paws of a cat jumped on her back and hit the back of her head. "Alright, I'm up." She slowly got up, not wanting to be scratched. The can sat happily and purred at the edge of the bed, it's left paw in his mouth. Juliet shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She turned to face the space next to her, "Good morning." She stopped when she remembered no one was there.

"Right," Juliet sighed clambering out of bed and into her bathroom. The white door shut as she used the toilet then washed her hands after. Juliet tried to smile into the mirror but it didn't last more than a second. Again she shook her head and popped her green tooth-brush into her mouth and took care of her dental hygiene, flossing after.

The next step in her daily routine was to start the coffee machine, then get dressed into the grey pantsuit she had picked out the night before. After she buttoned the last button, Juliet returned to the bathroom where she pulled out a comb and fixed the nest on her head. She placed the comb down and put on a light layer of make-up. She grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and placed it around her shoulder.

"C'mon Pine." Juliet kicked the cat softly as she picked up the yellow dish. Food was placed into the right and water into the left. The cat wasted no time in dunking its head into the food as soon as he could. The coffee machine beeped as the pot finished brewing. Juliet picked up the hot pot and poured the liquid into a coffee cup. "I'll see you later." She stepped around the cat and out her door. She made sure to lock it and walked quickly to her car.

She wanted nothing more but to dig into the latest case she'd been assigned. The drive went by fast and soon she found herself placing the empty mug of coffee onto her desk. Juliet hid her purse in a drawer and scooted herself closer to the brown desk.

"Morning Juliet. How was your night?" A man stopped in front of her. Juliet looked up and forced a smile onto her face.

"It was alright, thanks for asking Randall. Yours?"

"It's John, remember?" The man sat in a chair he had dragged over.

"Yeah, sorry." Juliet was still getting used to the working of the new department. Everyone here was on a first name basis, the department truly was a family. They had embraced her and Karen Vick with open arms, yet neither felt truly welcome. While Juliet had a hard time not calling her new partner Carlton, Vick was having troubles of her own. Every once in a while Vick would stick her head out of the office and yell, "McNabb!" Juliet always hung her head; she hated watching Vick's face as she remembered Buzz McNabb wouldn't be coming on her command.

"Anyways, I had a pretty good night. Watched an awesome movie, ate popcorn and read a little. You should join me sometime." He winked slowly at her.

Juliet let a small fake chuckle escape her, "As fun as that sounds, I'm not much of a movie person." Juliet lied looking down at the stack of paper work in front of her.

"I'm up for other things. TV shows, plays, musicals- you name it." John smiled and brushed his white blonde hair out of his hazel eyes.

"Uh.." Before Juliet could think of another lie a rookie stood by her desk.

"Erm, Detective?" The rookie shifted feet looking nervous.

"Yes?" Juliet turned her body to face the intrusion, happy to break way from John.

"There's a man outside wanting to talk to you. He said it was urgent."

"Did he say what for?" Juliet asked with a frown.

"No ma'am. Just that he had to speak directly to Detective O'Hara." The rookie reported.

"I'll go see what he wants." Juliet stood from her desk and grabbed her badge from her drawer for good measure.

"You want me to go out first? Scope him out?" John stood with her and followed her as she moved to leave the building.

"I'm perfectly fine dealing with this on my own." Juliet told him. She heard her new partner sigh but Juliet didn't care at the moment. She just wanted to know who wanted to speak to her. Opening the large door Juliet stopped in her tracks when she saw a familiar figure leaning against a hood of a car.

"Shawn?" She yelled with a smile before breaking out into fast walk to get to him.

"Hey, Jules!" Shawn opened his arms as Juliet drew closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you." She whispered into his shoulder taking a deep breath and the scent of his cologne and fabric softer wafting into her nose.

"I missed you too." He hugged her with equal force and smiled into her hair. God, he missed the way she felt in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She pulled back.

"What? Not happy to see your fiancé?" He gave her a fake pout.

"I'm always happy to see you, I just wasn't expecting you until the weekend." She smiled at him.

"I couldn't stay away any longer." He leaned in and kissed her. She happily kissed him back before a thought popped into her head.

"Whose car is this?" She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and began walking around the car.

"Mine." Shawn answered smugly, "I knew it was about time to get a car, especially since I wouldn't be able to fix boxes on my cycle." True enough a pile of boxes were in the back seat.

"Please tell me you labeled them." Juliet returned to standing in front of Shawn.

"I have my methods." Shawn responded with a smirk.

"The last time we moved in together, your methods faltered and we couldn't find any of your underwear for almost a month. Remember?"

"Oh I remember. I went commando for a couple of weeks." Shawn took her hands in his.

She took a deep breath, "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too." Shawn took advantage of her good mood and pecked her on the lips. He knew soon she'd be back to her regular self and her rules concerning PDA would be back in affect.

"John Randall." John walked from the door over to them with his hand outstretched.

"I forgot! Shawn, this my new partner and John this is my boyfriend- sorry my fiancé, Shawn." Juliet introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Shawn wrapped one arm around Juliet's waist and shook the outstretched hand with the other.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other around." John gritted his teeth.

"I'm sure we will. Jules, do you think Vick would mind if you took off a bit early?" He looked at her.

"I don't see why not, I'll just let her know. I'll be right back." She smiled at Shawn and then left to go talk to Karen. Shawn watched as John opened the door for Juliet before he looked back at Shawn. This was going to be interesting Shawn thought as John disappeared from his sight.

 _ **BREAK**_

"We were supposed to be unpacking." Juliet crossed her arms over her bare chest and shot Shawn a playful glare.

"Hey, you were the one who practically dragged me in here by the front of the shirt. I had no idea what was happening until my shirt soared across the room." Shawn said coming out of the bathroom with just a pair of boxers on.

"Don't act so innocent." She responded as Shawn jumped back into the bed and then kissed her shoulder.

"That was nice though." He admitted resting his face in the middle of her chest.

"Yes it was," She smiled and ran a hand through his thick hair. Shawn sighed softly as the movements her hand was making began to soothe him. "You're already tired?"

"Mhm." Shawn closed his eyes.

"It's not even two o'clock yet." She glanced at the clock to her left.

"I've been up since five." He told her with a yawn.

"Then how about you take a nap, hmm? When you get up I'll have dinner ready." She suggested.

"You're going to be the best wife ever." Shawn mumbled nuzzling his nose into her flesh.

"Don't you know it baby."


End file.
